(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of optical lenses, and more particularly to an imaging lens module capable of providing excellent imaging effect.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As digital imaging technologies used for optical lenses becomes extensively used, particularly used for digital carriers such as mobile phones, PC CAM, DSC or DVC, etc. The digital carrier tends to be miniaturized under the industrial research and development and market trend, and also emphasizes in the light, thin, short and small structure, high performance and scale of economic effect, and thus the lens module in the carrier also requires the miniaturization, and the development of imaging lens module is improved with such trend and manufacturers spare no effort to produce imaging lens modules with high quality in the severe industrial competition. However, a prior art generally uses a lens module composed of 3 or 4 lenses, and thus a high imaging quality cannot be achieved due to excessively large color difference and aberration, and the prior art is not applicable for high-end lenses. If the high imaging quality is maintained, the optical length will become longer, and a general small electronic carrier will be unable to take care of the space and quality at the same time due to the limitation of space.